


Pervy Love

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie loves him really...</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pervy Love

"John...."

Katie's protest dies in her throat as she finds herself kneeling over her husband, staring down at him. 

"This isn't comfortable you know..."

Her voice is teasing even as she moves to kiss him softly. 

"So just let me enjoy you a little while then I'll take you to the sofa..."

Katie's sigh is almost audible, but she rolls her eyes. 

"Fine... whatever... pervert."

"Your pervert."

Katie can't help but smile. 

"Thankfully."


End file.
